The Story so far
Alpha build story In the land of Rodhmar, there is an ongoing civil war, which has been happening for four years. The internal war is over differing religious practices of their God - Sevrn. The regions of Sydlig, East (Thinking of more Eastern languages that perpetuates a sense of stoicism and skillful training) and West (Thinking of Spanish or Italian naming, something more laid back and calm) have combined their forces, under the high chancellor to prevent the North (Thinking of Polynesian or Singaporean sort of naming. Island sort of languages to put them at odds with the others and have a feel of them not really belonging or isolated. Maybe even Middle Eastern?) '''from seceding the nation. The North however, have managed to deflect attempts of invasions through guerilla warfare. Under Sir Kaedon, they have stopped supply lines, disrupted key important enemy formations and have done many things which would not have been considered chivalrous combat. In the middle of this internal strife, Sir Edward had been conscripted to fight for the Rodhmar nation against former allies, as he is from the East region. The years of battles, ambushes and pointless loss of life to gain only mere inches of land, building, losing and regaining outposts has made him weary of battle. After four years, his mental fortitude has been exhausted, his body aching and his mind walks a narrow path of becoming loss in his own mental prison and trying to hold what is dear to him from disappearing. Sir Edward was able to leave the battlefield after others have noticed him hallucinating, talking to himself and steadily being unable to tell reality from phantom visions. In his place however, his eldest son would have to take up arms and go into battle. Sir Edward would return home to his fiefdom and find it in ruins, the villagers infected with a disease that has made them gone mad. His youngest son would die from the plague, and as he weeped for burying his child, his wife soon becomes infected as well. On her bedside, she made him swear to bring back Tyrone, to take him away from the battlefield, for the loss of their youngest son had been too much to bear. Sir Edward then heads to Sydlig to try and retrieve his son from the high chancellor. However, he ends up in the middle of a battle between the rebel scum and the empire. It is here that he would have to make a choice for which faction to join before he is able to get into the city and get his son back... Main Story Build A civil war begins between 2 different religious ideologies. The Northern nation tries to secede from the country of Rodhmar because of this. As the years of war tears the nation apart, there also begins a plague. Sir Edward, fatigued from the years of battle and of shedding the blood of fellow countrymen is allowed to be sent home. In return however, his eldest son is to take his place in the battlefield. Edward was only able to rest for a few months before the plague started to affect his fiefdom. Spreading like wildfire, it also affects his wife and youngest son. 3 months later, Edward would bury his youngest son and in his sorrow begins to break down mentally. Next would be his wife, the devastation drives him into a great bout of depression. His people, his family, everyone dying and yet, he is the only one who has not been affected. The farmers in his fiefdom begin to riot because of the plague and shortage of food, they began attacking his castle for supplies. As his world crumbles before him, his wife Lauren begs him in her last hours in this world to bring back their son from the civil war. Edward sets out to the battlefield in the North to find his son. '''Battlefield of the North Edward arrives in the camp that is just a few kilometers away from the battle that is located right at the borders of the North region. Hoping to see old faces again, instead he sees the camp infected with the plague. Chaos all around him, men and women who aren't affected struggling to fight back, many not willing to kill their own countrymen. Off in the distance, he can see the army of the North riding in. He also sees what he believes to be his son, the high chancellor and a small elite group of royal knights. They enter the old ruined church which the base camp is settled in. Here, he makes a choice - Fight through the plague infected army men to get to the church and leave his fellow countrymen to their fate or hold off the Northern army's cavalry to give the those who aren't affected enough time to suppress the plague infected people, possibly losing the trail of his son.